


Demons Kingdom

by Amatia



Category: Demons Kingdom, Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:05:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5404112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amatia/pseuds/Amatia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ehh, chapter two is up, I guess. I was going to wait, but I really wanted someone to read this and get some feedback, but I highly doubt that happen, but oh well. Thanks for reading.</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Humans and Demons, they could never get along, not since the beginning of time, there is no hope of them every getting along. Humans and Demons used to live equally, but never could like each other. But soon, the Demons started to take over and suppressed any Humans of any kind. Humans have always tried to fight back, but everywhere they go, everywhere they are, everything is in shambles. The Humans hide in wait to try to win the fight to reclaim everything they had lost. They hide where no Demon can find them. Their is only hatred within their hearts and it will never leave.   
It was a cool night and a small child was sleeping in an abandoned warehouse, not knowing where they were. The small child shivered, trying to find a blanket to cover themself up. The child woke up to see a blurry face of a man they didn't recognize picked them up and taking them away. The child was clueless and scared, but didn't make a sound. The child spent months, years on the ocean only to wash up somewhere they didn't know. The couldn't make out where they were, they only saw many different people. One day, the child walked out of the orphanage, into a forest where no one was, or allowed to go in, only to find a patch of land. The child laid down and fell asleep. They came every day, but one day, another child came to the forest, and saw the sleepy child. 

“Hey! Are you okay?” The other child asked. 

The black haired child woke up and rubbed their eyes. “Yeah.”

“Oh, cool! Do you want to be friends?” They asked. 

“Sure.” 

“Then promise me you will come here every day!” 

“Okay.”

“Pinky promise.” 

“Okay.” 

The two stuck out their pinkies and connected them together. The child with white haired closed their eyes and smiled. He was happy to have a friend. Over a time, something went horrible wrong, Demons started to attack and started to take over the cities in the state. The white haired child ran to the forest, in hope to see if their friend would be okay, but they never saw each other again, or at least not for awhile. 

“Ah!” Nix yelled. 

The male, whose bed was across the room from his, woke up and rubbed his eyes. “What are you screaming about?” 

Nix looked over to the black haired male and sighed. “Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. I just had a bad dream.” 

The black haired male didn't say anything and went back to bed. He didn't want to deal with anything. 

“Why are you giving me the cold shoulder?” Nix teased. 

The woman stayed quiet until he heard sirens going off. She bolted up out of bed and looked out the window. “We are in trouble! We need to leave now!” She yelled. 

“But why?”

“Don't you hear the sirens. That means we are facing some Demons.” 

“Oh.”

“Wee need to hurry.” 

The black haired female grabbed Nix's hand and started to run out of the building. He made sure to pick up a weapon on the way to defend the two of them. They were soon stopped by a lesser demon and the woman started to fight it. Nix did his best to find a weapon, but couldn't. The black haired male looked over to him and yelled at him to leave him. They were never to see each other again. While in bed, Nix was having a bad dream and woke up abruptly. He was wiping off the sweat on his body. He looked around the room and noticed that no one was around. He stood up and got changed into his military uniform. Nix looked over his shoulder and saw the picture on his night table. He walked over and picked it up and looked at who was in the picture. 

“It's been seven years since I have seen you, before that, it was four years since I have seen you. Where are you, and what are you doing?” The silver eyed male said. 

He put down the picture and grabbed some papers before leaving his room. He walked through the hall way of his house and went out through the front door. He made his way to the base, knowing that was where is father is. He walked into the main building, where the council is held and military tactics to defeat the Demons are held. Once he enter, he took a left and opened the other door that led to his father. He walked down the long hallway that was guarded at the end. 

“You can't go in here.” One the guards said. 

“And why is that?” Nix asked. 

“It's because on the leader is allowed.” The other guard said. “And you need his permission to enter.”

“Well, it looks like the old man wants to keep people out from disturbing him from nothing.” Nix sighed. 

“What was that?! We could have your head for that!” One of the guards yelled. 

“Oh really? Well, will this do?” The white haired male said, showing them the pocket watch with his family crest on it. 

Nix saw their surprised reaction and went in anyways, despite what his father said. He sighed again and looked at the chair where is father sat. He kept his chair facing the windows, making sure that his son doesn't see his fave. Nix through the papers he had onto the table. 

“What do you want?” The black haired male asked in a raspy voice. 

“You know damn well why. I want to find him.” Nix replied in a monotone. 

“That is what you came here for? To find your long lost friend? I have people to save and to protect and you are worried about a friend that is dead. I have more important things to worry about than the dead. I have people to protect, so I shouldn't worry about the dead.” He said roughly. “Now, here is what I want you to do.” The male informed, giving him a letter

 

Nix took the letter and paper that he had and walked off. He read what was in the envelope headed towards the school that was close to where he was. He discretely walked into the room and sat down in one of the empty chairs. He listened to the teacher, who was probably one of the only people to notice that he walked in. She blushed and tried to keep her calm as she was teaching, trying not get distracted by Nix's presence. When the bell rung, the people in the class left. The silver eyed male looked at the woman and sighed, it wasn't the proper lecture. The brunette haired woman walked over to the male and smiled a big smile and pushed her bangs behind her ear. 

“Uh, hello Mr. Hiemis. How did you think about the lecture?” She asked stuttering and nervously. 

“Pfft. That wasn't a lecture.” Nix started as he got up to leave the room. “That was a mediocre lecture, how is anyone going to kill Demons without the right information.” He said as he walked out the door. He then popped his head back into the door way and told her, “The answer to your question is, there are five types of Demons,” and then left. 

 

Nix walked down the hall and to where he was supposed to be. A person of average height, a medium frame and shoulder length hair covered in crimson blood, walking across the floor that was covered in blood and dead bodies. She put her sword back into her sheath and walked out of the front door with a cold and blank look on her face. She pulled up her hood on her hooded cape and walked to her motorcycle. She then rode it back to her base. She went to her boss to give her report of the mission. She knocked on the door and waited for the woman to answer. 

“Come on in.” She said. 

“Thank you. I'm here to report.” She replied. 

“Very well, what do want to say?” 

“Mission complete. Everyone who you instructed to me kill is now dead. It wasn't anything I can't handle.”

“Anything else?”

“Yes. They are making their move. Which side do you want me to fight for?”

“You know which side to be on.”

“Yes sir. What do you want me to do now?” 

“Go back to your room and wait for instructions.”

“Yes sir.” 

 

The black haired male walked back to his room and a waited orders. He took a shower and thought about the past that he didn't want to remember, rather, to erase it. Once he was done, he left the bathroom, rubbing a towel on his head to dry off his hair. He stared at the picture frame that was on the bookshelf that was next to his bed with a glazed expression. It was a picture of the black haired child and a white haired child standing by a random tree in the forest. 

“I will never come back to you. If we are ever to see each other, we will be on opposite sides.” He said scornfully. 

 

Nix felt a cold chill and turned around, thinking that someone familiar was behind him. He had a concerned, surprised face, especially knowing that the person they wanted to behind him, wasn't there. 

“Nox...” Nix breathed quietly and sulkily.


	2. Chapter 2

“Oh Nox!~ Oh Nox!~ Where are you Noxi Nox!~” The woman called out. “Come out!~ Come out, where ever you are!~ Master wants you!~” The woman said cheerfully and like she was about to murder someone. 

 

The woman walked through the base trying to find Nox. She couldn't find her anywhere, until she got her room. She smiled manically. Her expression changed into something more menacing, as she saw Nox messing with her scythe and sword. She all she could think of was wanting to hurt someone, or at least to get in some trouble. 

 

Nox looked at Acer with a bilious look on her face. “What do you want?” 

“Hey now, you don't need to be so mean.” Acer teased. 

Nox didn't say anything and just looked at her with dread.   
“Hahaha!~ Anyways, Master wants you. I hope you are in some sort of trouble!~” 

 

Nox didn't say a word and put down her scythe and put her sword back into it's sheath. She dragged the brunette haired out of her room and closed the door and locked it. Nox let go of her and started to make her way to the Master's room. Acer walked with her, only to see her parish. She walked behind her, keeping an eye on her, so she wouldn't do anything stupid. Nox opened the door, slamming it on Acer. She looked a bit surprised and opened the door, rubbing her nose. 

 

“Awe...Why do you have to be so mean!” Acer complained. 

“Can it Acer. I have something for the both of you two do, together.” The woman said. 

“And what is that?” The brunette asked. 

“I just need you to spy on the military for a few days.” 

“Why. They are doing something without my knowledge of it. We need to keep those dogs on a tight leash.” 

“Wait, why? They are just a bunch of assholes that don't listen.” 

“That is exactly why we need to keep them on a leash.” 

“Why do I have to do it, especially with her?” Acer asked angrily. 

“Because I said so and you don't want to disobey me, do you?” The woman replied calmly. “And Nox is the one in charge. 

“Yes, sir.” 

 

Nox nodded and didn't say anything. She didn't want to disobey the Master. She left the room without any questions and without Acer. The hazel eyed woman get even more irritated by the instructions, and the fact that Nox was in charge. Acer finally left the room without a word. She wanted to do things her way, and if possible, to get Nox in trouble. She thought about she was going to infiltrate the military.   
Nox opened his closet door and looked at his old military uniform and sighed. It brought back a lot of memories that he didn't like, he just wanted to erase them. He put on the silver uniform and made sure that it looked nice and clean. She thought of a way to disguise her face, since she knew that there will be people who knew her, especially one in particular, an old friend. He left his room and kept on thinking. He didn't realize the he bumped into someone, Acer, who was a little concerned about what he was wearing. 

“What is that?” She asked. 

“A military uniform.” He replied. 

“Where did you get it?” 

“I have had it for a while. I was a military officer before I came here.” 

“Really. I should tell Master.” Acer plotted against her. 

“She all ready knows.” Nox informed. “I suggest you find your own way in. Master is expecting a lot out of us, and you know what happens when we don't get the job done.” She reminded. 

“Yeah, yeah.” Acer mocked and went to go think of a way herself and try to out beat her. 

 

Nox left the Master's base and headed towards the military base that was an hour away. She knew a back way into the base, that wasn't heavily guarded and get into the base undetected. Nox hide her motorcycle in an alley somewhere no one knew of and hide in the shadows to make she wasn't seen. When she saw the two guards, she made some noise, but wasn't seen, to distract the guards. They looked around trying to find out who was with them. Then out of the shadows, Nox hit them one of the pressure points in their necks to knock them out.   
She walked into the building with her hand on her chin, thinking of a way to make sure her face wasn't recognizable. Nox looked up and saw Nix and she did her best to hide without him knowing that he was here. He took a left and found a room with no one in it and hid. Nix felt a familiar presence and looked around. 

“Major General?” The woman asked. “Is everything okay?” 

“Yeah. I thought I saw someone, familiar.” He replied. 

“I thought you know everyone here.” 

“No, not military, an old friend.” 

“Oh.” 

“Lux, stay here. I have to go check something else.” 

“Yes sir.” 

Nix walked towards the guards and saw them lay motionless on the ground. He got irritated, but was content that they were still breathing. He walked a few more feet and saw motorcycle and a horrified shocked look on his face. He ran over to the bike and inspected it. He knew whose bike it was. Nox came out of hiding and stood behind the blonde haired woman. She turned around and screamed as Nox punched her in the face, making her unconscious. Nix heard the scream and rushed back to the base and saw that Lux was on the ground. He looked at her with a horrified look on his face. Nix picked up Lux and took her to her barracks and made sure that she wouldn't get hurt at all.   
Nix ran around the building trying to find his old friend. Acer sighed and went to the base, regardless of what she came up with and was willing to destroy Nox, whom she lost. It only took her a few seconds to get there, seeing how she was part demon. She looked around and saw that there were military officers coming at her. 

“Oops.” She breathed. 

Nox saw her opportunity and started to find somewhere she could hide and keep a listen on these people. Acer killed most of them and saw Nox and smirked. She sighed and punched her down to the ground. She sighed and walked off to find the president's office. She wanted to make sure that he wasn't doing anything stupid. Nix ran towards the screams and saw the demon and angrily frowned. He pulled out his sword and got ready to fight. Acer smiled and was ready to fight.   
Nox looked around, trying to find the president's office and couldn't find it anywhere. She found it really weird that the President decided to move its office from Washington D.C to Bellevue, Nebraska. Nox could only think of one possible reason, is because D.C was now in shambles and ruled by Demons. 

“Oh, well, well, well, lookie who we have here.” Acer said. 

“What do you want?” Nix asked, angrily. 

“Oh, you know, world domination and the Human race to go extinct. You brats can never seem to learn, can you?” She replied. “Aren't you going to attack?” She laughed. 

 

Nix looked at her with an absent look. He sighed and went after her. Acer turned around and was surprised that he was fast, and quiet, not letting her see him, but she was able to stop his blade with her hand. She smirked, took her left hand and punched him in the face, making him fly to the wall to the right. Acer had an even bigger smirk as she walked towards him. She took out her sword and lifted up as if she was going to kill him. She then stabbed him, but when she did, his body turned into snow. Acer's facial expression went to mischievous to bug-eyed. Nix made his way behind her and stabbed her into the stomach and dragged his sword out through her side. Acer then started to spite out blood.   
Nox didn't know here he was going and couldn't find the office. The only thing that he liked was that he wasn't being found, but it wasn't hard for him to stay hidden. He was more of a shadow than anything. She then was able to find the office she needed to be in. She quietly opened the door and snuck into the room. Luckily no one was in the room. Nox walked to the filling cabinet and opened one by one and looked through every piece of paper work as fast as she can, before she got caught. She found a file and looked at with an absent look. She knows it's not her mission, but it wouldn't hurt to keep the file.   
Nox unbuttoned her uniform and hide the file into her shirt and walked out of the room, with everything in tact. She made sure that she wasn't seen by the president or anyone else. Nox walked around and listened in on every conversation she could. She saw that the officers were running towards her, but didn't care. She knew that if Acer got in trouble, it was her own fault. One of the soldiers, who had a higher ranking that she does, stopped and looked at her with an angry look. 

“Soldier! Why are you standing here?!” He yelled. 

“Because my superior officer told me to, sir!” She lied back. 

“Don't you know we have a Demon in the facility?! You should be worried about that monster and not your superior officer! Got that?” 

“Sir, yes sir!” 

“Now come with me and fight!” 

 

Nox followed the male, but stayed behind him. And when they got close to the Demon, but far enough a way from other Humans, she knocked the male out. He fell to the ground and laid their motionless. He started to walk towards the fight and got close enough to see who was fighting. He looked at the two and had to get Acer to stop fighting and not be noticed by Nix. Nox looked out the doors and saw that it was night time, he sighed and concentrated his powers. Shadows started to appear and started to cloak him in the darkness. The shadows took form of his body, cloaking his clothes. He put the hood over his head and masked his face with the darkness. Nox then dropped himself into the dark black abyss of everyone's nightmares and hid in them, making sure that he was never to be seen.   
Nox used the shadows and created spear like weapons and stabbed everyone, without killing them. Nix looked around him. It seem so familiar to him, but he couldn't make it out. He dropped his sword and twisted and turned to find out who was creating the spear shadows. Acer saw this as an opportunity to get out of the building. She was going to have an earful from the Master. She kicked Nix and he went flying towards a wall and fell unconscious. Nox came out of her shadows and looked at Acer. She about had it with her. Their mission was a failure because she couldn't do it right. Nox walked to her bike and rode it back the Master's base. Acer sighed and teleported herself back to the base.   
Nox walked down the hall to the Master's room. She gave her the file that she had retrieved from the president's office. The Master looked at her with a scornful look and wasn't impressed by it. Acer came racing into the room to report to the Master. No matter what, she was going to find out, so there was no point in hiding it. 

“What were you guys thinking? I told you to spy, not kill people.” She said in disdain. 

“Sorry Master. I have failed you. The only thing I could pick up was that file and the fact that whatever is on that paper won't happen until another few years. They are trying to summon something truly terrifying.” Nox reported. 

“That is not what I asked you to do.” The woman informed, scornfully. 

“I know, and I'm sorry. I will take my punishment.” Nox reasoned. 

“I know you will, now go. I don't want you here, I will give you your punishment later. As for you, what the hell were you thinking?” The Master asked. 

 

Nox left the room before Acer answered any questions. She thought about what she really meant by saying, 'we have to keep a leash on the military.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehh, chapter two is up, I guess. I was going to wait, but I really wanted someone to read this and get some feedback, but I highly doubt that happen, but oh well. Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Nix woke up in the infirmary and his father and his siblings above him. He sighed and sat up, knowing that he will have to explain stuff to them. He sat up and scrunched up his left knee and rested his left arm on it. Ira looked down at Nix’s body with disdain. She thought of him as a disgrace to the family, especially after the disaster that he created. Nix looked back up at her and didn’t wanted to leave, doesn’t matter how, but he wants to leave. His father, didn’t want an excuse, or to hear anything out of him, so he left, not caring for him at all, while his brothers said nothing.

“What the hell were you thinking? Going after that Demon?” Ira asked angrily.

 

“It’s my job, and I had to protect my colleagues. What was I supposed to do? Let the Demon kill everyone?” Nix replied back.

 

“Either way-” She got cut off.

 

“Either way what? It was either let everyone die, or I do something. I am a high ranking officer for a reason. I make quick decisions, and I am skilled enough to hold off at least a few Demons on my own. That’s why I have this rank, I earned it, unlike you.” He told her.

 

“You have the audacity to talk to superior officer like that, and say that I didn’t earn my ranking? Well I did, I fought in a war, I led my troops and I was the reason we won against those Demons!”

 

“Oo, so special, I don’t care. You stretched the truth quiet a bit. The only thing that isn’t a lie, is that you went into a war.”

 

Ira looked at him with hatred and yelled, “How dare you?!” and slapped him.

 

 

Nix chuckled it off and didn’t care, he knew his older sister wasn’t good at comebacks. She just knew how to look tough and able to fight. Ira wasn’t much of a tactical person, only able to go into battle recklessly, just like him. Ira left the room as her brothers followed her without saying a word. Ira was just going to explain his behavior for the past couple of days and hopefully have him suspended or something so she wouldn’t have to deal with him for much longer.

Nix waited a couple of hours after his family left the room, before leaving himself. He walked towards his room when he saw Lux rushing towards him. He could tell that she was very concerned about him. She stopped right in front of him, clutching her knees, trying to catch her breath. It took her a few seconds before she could mutter a word, she was really tired from running all over the building, trying to find him. She was glad to find him, and to see if he was okay.

 

 

“Are you okay Mr. Hiemis?” She asked, still trying to catch her breath.

 

“Yes, I am. More importantly, are you okay?” He replied.

 

“Yeah. I just have a mild concussion, but I’ll be fine. I just need to get some rest and take it easy for a few months.”

 

“Very well. I’ll see to it that you have a few weeks of absence and when you come back, you will have a few weeks of non-strenuous work.”

 

Lux had a confused look on her face, not understanding what he had said. “Sir?”

 

Nix faintly smiled at her and put his hands on her shoulder. “What I mean is, you’ll have a few weeks off and when you come back, you aren’t going to work very hard until your concussion goes away.” He clarified.

 

Lux’s expression changed into confusion into an expression of sudden realization. “Oh, thank you sir.”

 

The white haired male took his hands off of her and turned around to walk in the other direction. “Don’t thank me.” He told her.

 

 

The silver-eyed male’s expression went back into his original demeanor of bleak expression. He didn’t care about fighting the Demons just yet, he just wanted to find his old friend. He didn’t care how he would react, he just wanted to see if he was still alright and if was alive, regardless if he still needed him. He walked into his room, searching for anything that could help him find his old friend. Nix looked back at thi picture he had in his room, it was the only thing left that he had of his old friend.

 

 

“Nox, where are you? Please come home.” He quietly breathed. “I will find you.”

 

 

Nox walked around the building trying to find something to do. He kept on getting nasty looks from everyone. He kept hearing the whispers of the other people’s voices. All he could make out was that he was a ‘the Master’s pet’ or 'Definio Unus,’ but he didn’t care. All he cared about was hiding in the shadows and completing the missions he was given. He didn’t care about any underling plans from the Humans or Demons, he just wanted to live in the shadows, and leave this world.

Nox walked out of the building, trying to find a good spot, where he wasn’t seen, or where the Master can find him. He jumped into the shadows and hid for a while. She looked at the memories that her shadows kept showing. She kept on looking for answers, but she couldn’t find any. She wanted to figure out what the military was doing, and find a way to stop it. She read the files and knew that they were trying to summon something, but it wasn’t a Demon, or Human, something worse. She looked at one part of her memories and was shocked at what the president was going to do.

Nox left her shadows and headed towards the capital. She snuck into the building again, knowing that she would get in trouble, but she didn’t care. She went back into her shadows and waited for the people to leave the office. The president’s changed his expression into something more serious as the officers left. He stood there, knowing that someone was there. He clutched the hilt of his sword, getting ready for battle. Nox used her shadows to restrain and cover his hands, letting him know it’s a bad idea to fight. She then came out of her shadows, hovering behind him, as a silhouette of a hooded cap.

 

“It’s pointless to fight.” Nox said quietly. “You need to stop what you are doing, right now.”

 

The president turned his head slightly to the right so she could see his right eye, and smirked. “Why do you care? I’m just protecting the people I need to, and destroy those who destroyed us Humans.”

 

Nox’s shadows started crawl all over his body. She used them choke his neck. “You think you are protecting the people you 'care’ about? How funny, will destroy everything. You don’t care about any of your children, especially Nix-” She got cut off. 

 

“That voice. I remember you.” He said, as he heard someone come at the door.

 

Nox let go of the president and turned around, leaving the building. “Hey, Mr. President, here are the reports you asked for…” Nix said, being able to see Nox before he left.

 

“Don’t trust anyone here.” Nox mouthed before he left.

 

Nox got back onto her bike and left the area.

 

“What was that about?” Nix asked.

 

“Don’t worry child. I will take those papers now, and get out of my sight.” He said.

 

 

Nix didn’t say a word, not like he cared about his father anyways. The president looked out the window and smirked. He didn’t care what that child had to say, he just wanted to something no one would ever dare of doing. Nix walked to the training grounds as a person started to approach him. The dark skinned woman smiled and was ready to train with him.

She took out her sword and was gone within a blink of an eye. Nix looked around him, but couldn’t find her anywhere. She came out from above him, slicing his neck, but Nix turned into snow. She smirked a bigger smirk, as if she had known he was going to do that. The dark brown haired woman turned around, thinking that he would attack form behind her, but he didn’t. He striked his sword to cut her back and legs. She turned around again, striking his chest and his legs as well. The brown eyed woman the lifted up her leg and kicked him, sending him flying across the training ground. She ran to his body and put her sword right in front of his face.

 

“Well, well, you lose. Again.” She said, happily.

 

“I know, I know. I can’t ever beat the almighty Minerva.” Nix replied.

 

“Of course not.” She agreed, helping him up off the ground.

 

Nix patted off the dust from his uniform and sighed. “Anyways, I need your help.”

“What do you need?” She asked.

 

“Do you know of Silens Arcanum?'”

 

“Yes, but why do you care?”

“I want information about them. I have a feeling that I know them.” Nix said as the two walked out of the training grounds.

 

Minerva opened the door to her office. She dug through the files she had of 'Silens Arcanum.’ “There isn’t much about them written down. But from what I know,” She started, handing Nix the file of what she had, “they are known for taking on different dirty jobs that other people aren’t willing to do themselves and want to take someone out of a picture.”

 

Nix read the file, trying to find out if there was anything significant about them. “Is there anything significant about them, like any distinguishing features?”

 

“No, not really. I did come across them at one point, but I didn’t seem to be the main target.”

 

“When was this?”

 

“A few years ago. I was protecting a high ranking rich person and Silens Arcanum ran past me as quick as the could and killed them.”

 

“Oh, that. I completely forgot about that dilemma.”

 

“Good. Anyways, the only thing I could make out was dark blue eyes and shadows in the shape of sharp spears. Silens was gone in an instant.”

 

“Well, someone did best you for once. Shocking.” Nix said, not enthused or shocked at all.

 

“You are an asshole, you know that right?”

 

“So I have been told. I wonder how many people actually hired them.” Nix added, placing the file on the table.

 

“I don’t know. There isn’t any record of them at all. It’s as if they never existed, it’s nothing new when you have work like that.”

 

Nix stayed quiet as Minerva dug though some more files, trying to find more things about them. Lux knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer it. Nix didn’t want to get up, but did anyways when Minerva threw something at him. He sighed as he opened the door for her. Minerva looked at her and gave her a warm, kind smile. Lux looked back at her and smiled back as she walked into the room.

 

“What do you need?” Minerva asked.

 

“I came here to give you Ira’s orders.” Lux replied, handing her a piece of paper.

 

Minerva took it and read it. She sighed and handed it to Nix. “Your sister is a pain in my ass.”

 

“You don’t think I don’t know this. I lived with her for most of my life.” Nix informed. “On a different note, why does she want you to teach a class?”

 

“Probably because I’m the best at strategic warfare and I have a lot of wisdom when it comes to many things.

 

“Except when it comes to relationships.”

 

“Oh shut it. I could careless for one. I don’t need no man to help me with anything.”

 

“Of course not, but do you realize that this you aren’t going to teach strategic warfare, you will be teaching people about Demons and crap.”

 

“Yeah, I pretty much figured that. It’s your sister we are talking about, what else does she want me to do, other than to die.”

 

Lux just giggled at the two. “Ms. Hiemis does want you to help, Mr. Hiemis.”

 

“Don’t call either of us that. She doesn’t deserve formalities, and I could careless about it.” Nix informed.

 

“Very well, sir. Ira does want you to help.”

 

“Of course she does. She just wants to keep me on a leash and make sure that nothing happens to her precious lifestyle.”

 

Lux looked at him with confusion, not knowing what he meant. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

 

Nix got up off of his chair and moaned a bit from getting up. “Ugh.” He said as he stretched. “Don’t worry about it. It doesn’t concern you.” He answered.

 

“Um, okay.” She said, a bit startled.

 

“We don’t start for another few days, I will figure something out that we can teach.” Nix informed Minerva.

 

“No, no you won’t. I’m not going to have you screw up another lecture that I’ll be teaching, I’m not going there again.”

 

“How was I supposed to know that I could possible know that I could freeze an entire building when you stabbed me?” Nix asked.

 

“To this day, that still surprises me and I still question it. You sir, are a weird human being, well, anatomy wise anyways.”

 

“Yeah.” Nix said, walking out of the door. He popped his head back into the room and asked “What ever happen to the other teacher that was there?” to Lux.

 

Lux put her hand on her cheek and smiled. “She got reassigned for her incompetence.”

 

“It seems to me, you didn’t like her.” Minerva said.

 

“She is highly incompetent and doesn’t know what she’s doing.” Lux replied. 

 

“Whatever, she always got on my nerves when I watched her lectures.” Nix added.

 

“Isn’t she apart of your team, unit or something?” Minerva asked.

“She was, but her idiocy got most of us killed, she was demoted and became a teacher.” Nix answered.

 

“I see.”

 

“She is probably the stupidest person I have probably ever meet.” He added.

 

“That’s a bit harsh, don’t you think?” Minerva wondered.

 

Nix looked at her and sighed a sigh, not really caring about her opinion. “There are worse people, but I haven’t meet them yet.” He then walked out of the door, heading back to his room, figuring out what his is going to teach.

 

 

Minerva and Lux sighed and watched him walk out. The dark haired woman looked over to the blonde haired woman with a slight smirk. She wanted to do something, but wanted Lux to help her. The blue eyed woman looked confused and wondered what she was planning. Minerva walked over to her laptop, wanting her to follow, and she did. Minerva sat down in her chair as Lux loomed over her shoulder and watched what she looked up. The two weren’t really surprised to find out what they looked up.

Nix turned on his laptop and went through his old notes when he was still in school. It took him a while to come up with a lesson plan for the next few days. He walked back to Minerva’s office hours later to get her opinion on what the should teach. The two kept on searching everything they could on the subject, but didn’t want to tell him. He opened the door and looked at the two. They frantically tried to do something else, Nix didn’t really care what they were doing, he just wanted input.

 

“U-U-Uh, we were doing absolutely nothing, sir!” Lux yelled out.

 

“I don’t care about what you were doing.” Nix told her. “I came here to ask Minerva something.”

 

Minerva calmed down a little and smiled at the male. “And what would that be?”

 

He handed the papers of the teacher plans that he wanted to teach. “Is there anything I should add or whatever.”

 

“Honestly, it would need a little tweaking, it’s a bit out of date.” Minerva informed him. She then wrote somethings in and crossed some stuff out and handed the papers back. “I think that’ll do.

 

Nix grasped the papers and looked at it. He sighed and knew she was taught differently than him. “Very well. I guess we could switch of days or something.”

 

“Uh, Minerva, we kind of have something important to do.” Lux reminded her, whispering in her ear.

 

“Yeah, sure.” Minerva told Nix. “Now if you don’t mind, please leave.”

 

“Okay.” Nix got a little concerned.

 

“Bye-bye.” The two said in unison and waving goodbye to him.

 

Nix left the room and headed somewhere else.

 

Minerva started to write something down a piece of paper and handed it to Lux. “Go give this to the president.”

 

“But you know that can spell doom for all of us.” Lux said, concerned.

 

“Yes, I know. But if we play this card now, it’ll help us out in the long run.”

 

“But what about Nix? He trusts us.”

 

“Yes I know. I will explain it to him later, but right now, it’s our best move. It’ll help him be with his friend again.”

 

“What happens after that?”

 

“I don’t know. But right now, it’ll help us. Hopefully. Now go, and make sure that someone anonymous gave you the information.”

 

“Yes, ma'am.”

 

 

Lux rushed out of the room and headed to the president’s office. She waited for the president to answer the door and she pretended to be shocked at the information. She handed him the envelope with the information in it. He sighed and waited for the day to come to arrest Nix for his crimes.

 

 

“Now on to the next section.” Minerva stated. “There are five types of Demons. Can anyone name them all?”

 

The class was silent, and a nervous hand rose up from the sea of students.

 

“Yes?” Minerva asked.

 

“Possession/Dark Magic Demons, Elemental Demons, Virtutis Demons, Cursus Demons, and Shape shifting Demons.” The child asked.

 

“Very good.” Minerva said, happily.

 

“Can anyone tell us what they do?” Nix asked.

 

The silence came back and the two sighed. It looked like the previous teacher did a swell job on teaching. The same person raised up their hand.

 

“Yes?” Nix asked.

 

“The Possession/Dark Magic can do one of a couple things. The demon can posses a person and take charge of them, they can use Dark Magic, only if they really need to, but it is unlikely they will since demons are at least ten times stronger than a human.” The woman said. “The Elemental Demons can manipulate/control one type of element and are very skilled with the element they choose, but they can only use one element.” She added.

 

“I’ll stop you right there. Does anyone else have anything else to add?” Nix asked. Silence came back once again and the two teachers sighed. “Well, I don’t blame you for being completely stupid.” He said referring to the class as a whole. “Your previous teacher wasn’t the best at it, but anyways, the Virtutis Demons, they are brute strength, they aren’t very fast, so you have an advantage, but they aren’t stupid so trying to figure out a good strategy is in order. The Cursus Demons, they are fast, but not strong, these Demons try to get their fight done quickly, the specialize in quick deaths.” Nix commented.

 

“And the last ones, one of the most dangerous types out their. The Shape shifting Demons. They can turn into anything they want. They can manipulate you into thinking that they are someone close to you or something you wish you had. They can’t necessarily use the same abilities as the person they are in form of.” Minerva added.

 

“Does anyone know what Demons look like?” Nix questioned.

 

“It varies on the type of demon you are going up against. The Virtutis Demons will have more muscles on them, the Elemental Demons won’t and so forth. They do look a lot like humans, but they all have a tattoo on them signify that they are demons.” The woman answered. “It’s usually on their hands, face or shoulders. And not all Demons cover it up to hide it.”

 

“Very good.” Minerva said. “The tattoos also look very different, but are similar to what type they are. Now, I’m going to hand out the your homework. This will be due until next week. Nix and I have something else to do.” Minerva informed the class as she was handing out the papers. “Class dismissed.”

 

 

The children left the room and the teachers didn’t. One student stayed behind and wanted to ask a question.

 

“What is it child?” Nix asked, harshly.

 

“Oh….Then never mind.” The girl said.

 

“Don’t worry about him. He’s an asshole. What’s your name?” Minerva asked, calmly and in a caring tone.

 

“My name is Raven.” The raven colored hair girl said.

 

Minerva just smiled at her. “What is you need?”

 

“I-uh-I was just wanting to know why you guys are going to be for so long? And-uh, uh, are you going to have a different teacher come into the class?” Raven asked very nervously.

 

“Apparently.” Nix said.

 

“Nix will you shut up for once?” Minerva asked him. “You know what, don’t answer that. Just stand there and look pretty, but yes. I’m sorry that you will have another teacher, it’s just that we have important military business we have to take care of.”

 

“Why wasn’t I informed about this?” Nix questioned.

 

“Anyways, why don’t you go back to your dorm and rest for a bit.” Minerva suggested.

 

“Uh, okay.” Raven said.

 

The two watch Raven leave the room and Nix stared at Minerva with confusion and irritation.

 

“What do you mean by, 'we are doing something?'” Nix asked.

 

“Oh, you’ll see.” Minerva replied, being vague as possible.

 

“Wait, what?”

 

“Don’t worry.”

 

 

A few days later, Nix was arrested for his crimes. He didn’t know why, nor did he care, it gave him a little more freedom. He was put into a prison, but days later, he broke out with the help of a couple of his colleagues. He took the two and went to a base he hide out if need be. He looked at the two and wanted an explanation from them. Lux stuffed her face with cookies that Minerva made. Minerva laughed a little and was happy to explain to him.

 

 

“I wanted to help you find an old friend of yours. They aren’t really all that hard to find, or least it wasn’t hard for the two of us.” Minerva said.

 

“Really?” Nix asked.

 

“Silens Arcanum is your old friend Nox, but that isn’t all that we found. We found that the military is doing something that they shouldn’t do and so are the Demons as well.”

 

“Wait, that asshole, was easy to find!? I’ve been trying to find him for the last eight years!”

 

“Yeah, yeah whatever, but on the other hand, the Demons are wanting to use you and Nox for something, but we don’t know what.”

 

“So we find him, and see if he knows anything?”

 

“Now you are catching on.”

 

“Wow.”

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing.”

 

“What was the last thing you remember, from seeing him?”

 

“I had woken up from a nightmare, I woke up Nox, but he never said anything, like usual, we were attacked, at night, by Demons and we took me out of our barracks and made me leave and he stayed behind, fighting the Demons. That was the last I saw of him.”

 

“I bet you had a lot of good memories with him.” Lux said, swallowing the cookies.

 

“Yeah…”

 

“Anyways, your friend isn’t really hard to find. He is in Lincoln Nebraska, he is working with a person that goes by 'Master.'” Minerva informed.

 

“That sounds familiar.”

 

“The U.S. used to be run by the President, but after the fall of Washington D.C., someone else came into play, running more than half of the U.S., the 'Master’ as the call her, controls more two thirds of the U.S. and the President, or your father, controls less than one third of the country.”

 

“Do we control Puerto Rico and Guam, still?”

 

“I don’t know. After the fall of Washington D.C., we have control over twelve states, which is the Midwest. I think after the fall, Puerto Rico and Guam taken over what we have controlled over, but them being our allies, it’s hard to say.”

 

“I thought we are the only country that Demons had destroyed.” Lux added.

 

“No, far from it actually.” Minerva informed.

 

“Yeah. Every country was affected by the Demons and almost all of them have no Humans in them. Demons killed all of them and took rule of them.”

 

Lux started to tear up a little up. Minerva sighed and gave her more cookies. The blonde’s facial expression went back to happy.

 

“Do you know what countries are still have Humans fighting back?” Lux asked.

 

“No one knows. All of our communications are down, our borders are all closed because of the Demons, just in case something to happen.” Nix said.

 

Minerva sighed as she wanted to tell more information about his friend. “Back to the topic at hand, your friend, we can get him back, but we need a plan to get him back, he’s important to you, but I don’t want him to become apart of our team, or for him to deal us.”

 

Nix looked at her very irritated. “And why is that?”

 

“It’s because he is an assassin and has done a lot of crimes.”

 

“And I haven’t, I’m on trail for petty theft and do you hate me for it?”

 

“Oh, I do, believe me. I also want to slap you silly.” Minerva argued.

 

“Please don’t fight.” Lux pleaded.

 

“Fine, for you, I won’t. I can’t trust him, I don’t know him, and I don’t know whether or not he will hurt me or Lux.”

 

“Why would you care? You are the one helping me.”

 

“I honestly don’t know. I’m seriously doubting why I’m actually helping you.”

 

“Is it because I’m an important pawn to you?”

 

“Maybe. While you were in prison I found out that Humans and Demons are trying to do something, something big and they want you and your friend Nox to be apart of this.”

 

“I remember him saying something about being a product of experimentation, or something like that.”

 

Lux looked at the two with confusion. “If that that were to be true, what has your father been doing?”

 

“I don’t know.” Nix said.

 

“Wasn’t your house close by an orphanage at one point?” Minerva asked.

 

“Yes, but I looked everywhere to see if there were any experimentation labs or anything. I found paperwork on some experiments, but it wasn’t on Humans, and if it was, it would probably be Humans in the military without any authorization and my dad is probably the one who over seed it.” Nix informed.

 

“And how did you obtain that evidence?” Minerva mocked.

 

“While I stealing shit from houses.” Nix said caustically. 

 

“Oh really?” Minerva asked, irritable.

 

“No.”

 

“You are really wanting to piss me off now.”

 

“Please stop fighting.” Lux said.

 

“Argh, fine whatever. If you want to find your friend on your own, go right ahead. If you want my help, we shouldn’t fight.” Minerva said.

 

“Fine, whatever.”

 

“Where would he most likely be?”

 

“Probably where the Master is, where ever she is, which is some where in Lincoln. I bet he is somewhere else.”

 

“Where?” Lux asked.

 

“But it’s too far away.” Nix replied.

 

“What are you talking about?” Minerva asked.

 

“The orphanage that Nox lived in, there was a forest behind it that led to my house.”

 

“So, we can go there.” Lux said earnestly.

 

“We can, it’s up in Washington D.C. It was in a remote area in the mountains. My dad made us live in a cabin up there and for some reason, there was an orphanage up around there, plus other cabins.” Nix informed.

 

“We can still go there.” Minerva said.

 

“What makes you think that?” Nix lashed out.

 

“We can go there secretly. We can use the undergrounds, we will be there in a few days.”

 

“What makes you think that he is there?”

 

“We just need to try, okay.”

 

“Fine, I’ll try. But what do you suggest we do?”

 

“Once we get there, we need to stay hidden as possible. You then will lead us to that forest. If we do encounter Demons, do what you can to survive, do not kill any Humans. I will assemble a few other people if I can.”

 

“Very well. We will go in one week.”


	4. Chapter 4

A week went by as everyone was getting ready to leave. Minerva brought a couple people to help with the mission. It was Nix's younger sister, Sarah and Raven. Everyone met at Nix's base. She smiled at him and knew that he was irritated. He looked over to Minerva and wanted an explanation from her. 

“Why are these to doing here?” Nix asked, referring to Raven and Sarah. 

“What about it?” Minerva replied with a question. 

“Really?” 

“They were the only other people who wanted to come and knew about this.” 

“Raven, I have never met her in my life, up until a couple of weeks ago.” 

“I'm sorry that she wanted to help. Her and Sarah are one of the only people who are showing great aptitude for everything, from knowing how Demons are to the way of fighting.” 

“I'm not letting my little sister come on this mission, let alone have children come with us. It's dangerous.”

“And why is that? You aren't on good terms with our family, but I don't want to argue with you, I don't want everyone in this family to hate each other, regardless of what our dad is doing.” Sarah said. 

“M-M-Ms. Hiemis, I think h-h-he is right, I don't think we should be here.” Raven told her, nervously. 

“Please don't use the formalities, Raven. Plus, I want to prove something to my older brothers, my sister, and my dad.” 

Minerva looked at the two siblings, with her arms crossed and looked at them with a playful look. “Wow, it's really surprising to know that you and your younger sister are much a like.” 

“Oh shut!” Nix and Sarah said in unison. 

“Oo, two people are being a grouch today.” Minerva said sarcastically. “Since the both of you are done bitching at each other, we need to go, now.” 

“Fine, fine, whatever.” Nix said. 

Minerva then opened the window and whistled. An owl came through it and landed on her shoulder. “Let's move.”

“Why do you have an owl?” 

“Mission now, questions later.” 

 

The five of them headed out to the tunnels. They followed the owl that Minerva had taken care of. As soon as the dropped down into the sewer system, they walked straight for a few minutes until they got stopped at an intersection. They walked through the murky waters to turn right. Minerva had found a door that went straight to the underground tunnels. There were many people that were hiding from the people above ground. These people were dressed in torn clothes and they were scared.   
Nox went into the Master's office to grab her next assignment. She looked at the documents and sighed, it had been a long time since she had been there. She went back to her room to pack some of her stuff. She didn't want to go back to that place, it is her nightmare. Nox left her room and saw Acer standing in front of her door with a big smirk on her face. 

“Hey there.” Acer said. “It looks like I'm going on this mission with you, plus a few of our soldiers.” 

Nox didn't say anything. 

“Oh, why being so quiet? You don't have anything sarcastic to say? That's a first.” 

Nox stood still and listened to every word that Acer said. 

“I'm surprised that you haven't said anything. Then again, you don't say much anyways.” Acer mocked. “You know, Master told me about your little friend, Nix was it? He was quiet fun to fight.” 

Nox dropped her bag full of weapons and clenched her fist. 

“I hope he isn't important to you, because I'm going to love to kill him, especially when you watch his death. Oh, come one, have you once thought of killing someone close to you, because I have, and I've done it before. It's quite pleasant. And do remember, Master has put me in charge of this mission.” 

Nox about had it with Acer. She pushed her up against the wall and pulled her knife and held it to her neck. She looked at her with such hatred, and that was as cold as ice. “I'm really done with your shit Acer. I'm not letting someone as stupid as you are take control of something this. I would fall off of a cliff than let you take command. And let's get this straight, I'm not going to follow your orders. Now back off and leave me alone you insufferable bitch.” 

Nox then lowered her arm to put away her knife, grab her stuff, and to walk away. She didn't care what punishment that she will get, she just wanted be as far away from Acer as possible. She got to the loading area to board a plane to a place she didn't want to go back to. Acer followed her, and took notes of her actions, so she could report back to the Master. Nox stood close to the door of the plane as they lifted off to go to their destination. It took about two and half hours to get where they needed to be.   
Everyone got out of the plane and started to go into the city, all except Nox. Acer didn't follow, knowing she was going to be able to use this against her. She went into the forest to get to the mountains, where she once lived. It was going to take her days to get where she wanted to be, but the good thing was, she was going to be here for the next few weeks. She breathed in the cold air and breathed out to see her own breath. This was the place she wanted to forget. All the memories she once obtained here, she wanted to erase them.   
Minerva stopped in her tracks and started to set up camp. They walked for hours and still didn't get very far. They only had a limited time to get Washington and get back to Nebraska. Nix laid out the map of the under grounds to look and see if there was a quicker way to get to his old home. The five of them discussed the plans for the next few days, hoping that if everything goes as planned, everything will be okay. Nix looked at that owl, and was still curious to why it was Minerva, and why it was so important. 

“You still haven't answered my question, why do you have that owl?” Nix asked. 

Minerva's eyes looked up after they were done looking at the map. “Why not? I love owls, this one especially. She was laying by my house and it was hurt. I wasn't going to let it just sit there and die, so I took care of her, and she stayed with me.” 

“How was training her?” Lux asked. 

“It was a pain in the ass. Owls are high maintenance, I don't suggest you get one, unless you really want to devote thirty years of you life to one, not wanting to travel in that amount of time, and don't plan on having a spouse at all.” Minerva explained. 

“So, they are really needy.” 

“Yup. We should get some rest, we have are going to start walking really early in the morning.” 

“That's if we know the time.” Nix said. 

“And you don't have a watch or a phone or something? I thought you rich kids get the newest and highest tech available.” Minerva said sarcastically. 

“Ha ha, very funny. Go to sleep.” 

The next morning came and the five started to walk toward their destination. 

“What's that look on your face?” Minerva asked Nix. 

“What?” Nix asked. 

“I never seen you so determined. You are always lazy and don't care for anything.” 

“Bullshit.” 

“It's true. Whenever I see you, you are always asleep, or doing nothing but looking at pointless reports of stuff.” 

“I'll have you know, I was researching stuff.” 

“What stuff what that be?” 

“What does it matter to you?” 

“Oh, lookie at who is so defensive. Can't you trust me?” 

“No, not really.” 

“Oh, how come?” 

“Does it matter? It's not like you trust me.”

“Fair enough. But it still bugs me that you are so determined.”

Nix stopped where he was and looked at Minerva with a distant facial expression. “Why exactly do you care? Why are you helping me?” 

Minerva looked at him with concern. “Because I can.” 

“No, it's not that. It's something more.” 

“How could you possible know? You aren't exactly smart enough to figure it out.”

“You were saying I was lazy a few minutes ago, and looking at pointless reports, I was looking up somethings.”

“Like what?” 

“Why you are helping out the Demons. So tell me, why?” 

Minerva started to laugh. “You, really think, I would, help, the Demons? You are one hilarious person.” 

Nix took out his sword and pointed it at Minerva's face. “You think I'm joking? Not surprising, but do realize, I know that I'm not lying.” 

“Very well, the reason why I do, it's because I just like having fun. It's fun to toy with both Humans, and Demons. Don't think I'm just doing this for you, or anyone special. But here is the plan, I will take you to your friend, and you guys can be reunited and share your unrequited love for him, then I can be on my marry way, and no one gets hurt. Deal?” 

“Not on the last part.” 

“I don't think we have any other choice.” Sarah said. 

“Then what do you suggest we do?” 

“We don't have much options here, it's either take the deal, or we head back to Nebraska and face our father, and he isn't exactly all that nice.” 

“I-I-If I may say something. I-I-I th-th-think that Sarah is right.” Raven agreed. 

“I know how much Nox means to you, but we have no choice. We will die either way. There is no promise that we will survive going back home.” Sarah explained.

 

Nix sighed and agreed to Minerva's plan. They kept on walking as was able to get there in another day. Nix lifted up the sewer top a little bit to see if there was anyone coming their way. Once it was clear, he rushed everyone to get out of the sewers and into somewhere that was safe. Minerva looked at him and smirked. This was as far she was going to take them. She soon disappeared, knowing that she was going to see them again, whether she was going to be on their side or the other side during the war. The other four walked out of the city and into the forest that led to the mountains. 

“I'm going to take you guys to the old cabins that I used to live in.” Nix informed. 

“We.” Sarah corrected. 

“Whatever. We just follow this trail for fifty miles or so.” 

“R-R-Really? T-T-That seems so far away.” Raven complained. 

“It is. My father wanted to be somewhere no one could find him and do his work properly.”

“You are meaning to tell me that your dad never actually worked in the White House like every other president?” Lux pointed out. 

“Yup.” 

“Wow.” 

“Anyhow, wee need to start walking now. We will probably be there by tomorrow night.” 

 

It took the next two days for them to get to the cabin by foot. The cabin was all dusty from not being in use for a few years. Nix cleaned up a bit before everyone took a room to sleep in. It was old memories that were flooding back into his mind. He didn't want to remember them, but at the same time, he wanted it to. He laid down on the couch, looked at the ceiling, and wondering what was going to happen next. He had done a lot of research of what the Demons were going to do, but not so much what the Humans were going to. He soon started to realize what was going on. Nix changed his whole plan after rescuing Nox.   
Nox walked through the old abandoned orphanage he lived in. Everything was left in tatters, everything was broken. It certainly didn't feel like the old place she was forced to live in, it seemed so much better. He walked around and looked at all of the different rooms, remembering things that he did. He went back into his room, where he slept every night. He looked at the Demon who was left in there. It was suffering to the point where it's life didn't matter anymore. Nox took out his sword and stabbed the pitiful Demon, it laid waiting to turn into dust.   
He walked back into the room where he was taught how to do everything, how to live. He placed his hand on to the chalk board and moved it across, smearing the words. Those words started to repeat into his head, over and over again. It was like he had never left. He wanted to run as far as he could, but never did, all he could do, was leave the room. Nothing seemed to change at all. Nox walked towards a door that he has never seen, or remembered seeing before.  
He opened the door and walked down the stairs, only to see dead bodies lying everywhere. There were lab tables covered in filth and old stains of dried blood. Everything down here was broken like everything else. Nox looked at the papers and knew that something was up. He knew for a long time that he, and a couple of other people were apart of an experimentation that ended horrible wrong, and he was the only survivor of it. He didn't know what these people were doing, or what the were trying to create, but whatever they did, it didn't seem like it was going to do any good for them. A strange person walked out from behind him and smirked. They were happy to see him again. 

 

“Ah, it's nice to see you, Cornix.” They said, happily. 

Cornix turned around and looked surprised to know that they were still alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is super late and I haven't updated anything in a while. Sorry about that. I don't know who even reads this anymore, but whatever. I have to get into writing it some more. I hope you like it, and please talk to me about this.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just going to post up the first chapter and see how it goes. A little note for the future, if this gets enough reviews and stuff, the 'Demons' I'm talking about are more like monsters. I probably call it something else, I'm not really religious or anything. Demons are more of religion and stuff in my opinion, but I had nothing better to call this story. I have chapter two done, and chapter three almost done, but I don't know whether I'm going to post it up or not. I hope you like it and thank you for viewing.


End file.
